


Lev drowning in a puddle of his blood

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Haiba Lev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Lev loves Yaku but Yaku do want see him in that type of way.This story does not make sense so-
Kudos: 8





	Lev drowning in a puddle of his blood

Blood pooled down levs mouth as he looked down at himself in the mirror.  
He knew Yaku San would never like him but this hurt. It hurt so much. It felt like a thousand knifes carving into him all at once.  
Tiny tears trickled down his face as he coughed once more.  
“Yaku San why...” a single petal trickled out of Lev’s mouth as he breathed out.  
He watched it fall onto the edge of the toilet seat and sighed. Letting out air he didn’t even know he had in him.  
The petal was pink. A single pink petal sat on the edge of the seat as lev stared down in despair. Before blacking out completely.


End file.
